


Secondhand Roses

by Wheelbarrow



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:32:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheelbarrow/pseuds/Wheelbarrow
Summary: dadsona's first time with each of the dads.





	1. brian

       "Okay, I'm going to bed."

 

       As soon as the words leave my mouth I get a pillow thrown at my face.

 

       Amanda stands from the couch and crosses her arms. She runs up to me, a pout crossing her face. " _Daaaaaaad_ , it's only 10pm. There's an _hour_ left in this movie." 

 

       I rub the back of my head. "Sorry, Panda, but if I have to look at a talking rat cook one more time, I'm never gonna eat again." _Seriously_. Rats aren't cute.

 

       Amanda laughs. "That's a lie. You'd _never_ pass up an opportunity to eat!" 

 

       Ouch. She got me.

 

       "It's okay," Brian says in a tone I know all too well. "I'll stay up with you guys. This is one of my favorite movies!" 

 

       I stare him down and take his bait. "You know what? I change my mind." I sit on the couch, right in between Brian and Daisy- who's just as tired as I am. She's already half asleep.

 

       Amanda rolls her eyes. She sits back down and unpauses the movie. Daisy's head rolls to the side, resting on Amanda's shoulder.

 

       Between Brian's soft chest and the movie's slow soundtrack, I'm gone in 10 minutes.

 

***

       I hear voices. I hear dishes clinking and water running. My body is heavy and my eyes are too, so I don't open them. _Sleep come back to me, baby. I miss you._

 

       "Don't stay up too late, girls. And thanks again for cleaning up, Amanda." Brian gives a hearty laugh. He's not beside me anymore. I'm curled up on my side, laying right where Brian should be. I wrinkle my nose at the lack of warmth.

 

       I hear Amanda say something, then I hear two pairs of feet going up the stairs.

 

       Brian lifts me up off the couch and brings me into his arms. My eyes flutter open. "You're good at pretending to be asleep, aren't you?"

 

       I smile, too tired to laugh. He walks into his bedroom and sets me down on the bed. I roll over so he can lay down next to me.

 

       "I'm good at a _lot_ of things." I crawl up the bed on my elbows and kiss him.

 

       Brian pulls me on top of him and sighs appreciatively. One of his hands travels down my back and rests just above the band of my sweatpants.

 

       And just like that, I'm wide awake.

 

       "Well, you're not that good at being quiet." My face heats up at Brian's words. He's... not wrong. In the few times we've gotten close to intimacy, I either got too loud or we were interrupted.

 

       I narrow my eyes at him. "I can be quiet."

 

       Brian rolls on top of me and runs his hands down the length of my arms. "That's _exactly_ what you said last time." In a smooth motion he grabs my wrists and holds them above my head with one hand. I gasp. Brian tries not to laugh.

 

       "...I bet I can be quieter than you." No. No I can't. I should really stop talking.

 

       There's something about the way he takes me in his arms that gets me to open up to him. He's always been accepting of me, of my body, no matter how insecure I feel or how bad of a day I'm having. 

 

       Maybe that's why I don't hesitate when I kiss him this time, or flinch when he slides my clothes off of me with ease, or tense up when he slides three slick fingers in between my legs.

 

       Brian interrupts our kiss to pull back and look me in the eyes. "Are you sure about this?" He asks breathlessly.

 

       I quietly nod. _Quietly_. I'm gonna be quiet. Yep.

 

       Brian watches as he slides a thick finger into me. He twists it around and I pull a face.

 

       "Havin' trouble?" he asks, slipping a second finger in already. My mouth opens wide, but nothing comes out. _Fuck._ He feels around inside of me for a while, getting me used to the stretch. Or maybe that's what he wants me to think. I know _exactly_ what he's looking for.

 

       Brian curls his fingers. I inhale sharply, back arching off the bed. It's hard not to make a sound when he does that- when hot, burning pleasure rises in my gut. It's even harder to calm myself down. I sigh irritatedly. This is cheating. 

 

       It's like he _wants_ me to scream his name. He trails kisses from my jawline to the sensitive spot on my exposed neck. I press my lips together tight, but it doesn't stop insistent moans from bubbling up in my neck. _Shit_.

 

       By the time he rolls a third finger in, I'm gasping.

 

       Brian releases my wrists and I cling onto him, burying my face in the space between his shoulder and his neck to muffle my whimpers. He runs his free hand through my hair and _pulls_.

 

       I moan a lot louder than I should have.

 

       I throw a hand over my mouth, face flushing with embarrassment. Brian moves my hand and crashes his lips against mine, thrusting his fingers into me with a slow, steady rhythm. He breaks the kiss to attack my neck again, leaving behind bruises that'll be _very_ hard to explain in the morning.

 

       Its agonizing.

 

       Brian sits back and admires what he's done to me. I'm a mess and I know it- face red matched with dark red spots trailing down my body.

 

         He curves his fingers into me and massages The Spot. I mumble something under my breath, which prompts him to press into me harder. My back arches again and I whine.

 

       "Sorry, what was that?"

 

       I gasp. "Shut- shut up." You know _exactly what I said_.

 

       Brian leans in to my ear. His hot breath gives me goosebumps. "That's not what I heard."

 

       " _Fuck me_ ," I hiss through clenched teeth.

 

       "Im sorry, I can't hear you." _Yes you can_.

 

       This asshole. I tell myself I'm not going to give in, but when Brian moves away and slides his fingers out of me, I break.

 

       " _Fuck me_ -" I grab his forearm an dig my fingers into his skin, trying to pull him closer. "Brian, baby, _please_. C-Come here. _Fuck_ me."

 

       And he's there. He finishes prepping himself and flips me onto my stomach, pushing into me again.

 

       I lose it.

 

       Brian has to cover my mouth with his hand, but even that can't mask my moans. I lose _all_ of my self control when he bottoms out inside of me.

 

       He breathes heavily against my shoulder as he starts a slow rhythm, slow enough not to shake the bed but fast enough to get him struggling to muffle my sou as. 

 

       Soon enough he can't contain himself either. He bites down on my shoulder hard, bruising the skin under his teeth. It sort of helped him stay quiet, but if anything it made me louder. 

 

       "Sweetheart, y-you- _ngh_ \- you have to calm down." Brian's come undone, voice gravely as he fucks me into the mattress.

 

       I shake my head and grab his arm for support. I'm _trying_ but I can't help myself- it feels so good and I'm fucking _full_ of him.

 

       His pace becomes more and more erratic as does the pitch of my moans. 

 

       I shove his hand away from my face, attempting to form a coherent string of words. "Brian, _Brian_ \- I'm- I-I'm gonna-"

 

       He runs his hand through my hair and strokes my head. " _Shh_ , shh, I know." Brian whispers sweet nothings into my ear and coaxes my climax out of me.

 

       I come _loud_ , screaming his name into the pillow. 

 

       Brian isn't long after me, finishing in one hard thrust. We lay there in comfortable silence aside from heavy breaths and wet kisses.

 

       Brian runs his hands over my chest and asks if I'm okay- if I need anything. When I say no, he cleans up and shuts the lights off, shuffling into bed behind me.

 

       "...You're definitely the loudest."

 

       I smack him.


	2. hugo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here's hugo's chapter, continuing at the very end of the third date. it's a bit more detailed because i feel more at home writing hugo's character. enjoy!

       "And this... is me pining you."

 

       Time stands still. Hugo's chest is flush against me. I can feel him take in slow, heavy breaths that mirror mine, and in the few moments we stay like this, I feel my heart ache when I'm overwhelmed with the realization that I haven't felt this way for someone in a _long_ time.

 

       It didn't take long to grow close to him- between the heated trivia matches and all the times I listened to him complain about his day, there laid a space. A space I thought I could ignore, a space I got accustomed to over these past few months. I forgot it was there until tonight. As soon as the Kiss Cam zoomed in on us, the space swelled. It grew larger and larger as the night went on.

 

       And now I'm staring right at it.

 

       There's only a few inches of space between us. All sorts of emotions swarm Hugo's eyes- embarrassment, nervousness, desire. Pain. He sees the space, too, and doesn't know what to do about it.

 

       But I do.

 

       I go for it.

 

       I break the barrier and our halves come together. I kiss him.

 

       There's a moment of shock. It's the kind you get when you take a leap of faith and free fall. The moments after you jump are exhilarating and terrifying, but as soon as you land you find yourself in a cloud, adrenaline rushing, thinking to yourself _hey, I wanna do that again._

 

       I wonder if that's why he kisses me back.

 

       Hugo slides my leg back to the floor and takes my face into his shaking hands. He doesn't have to say anything. The gesture said it for him. _Don't leave._

 

       I wrap an arm around his waist and place my hand behind his neck. _I won't_. My fingers find his hair tie and I pull, letting all of his hair fall down at once.

 

       Our foreheads touch and we laugh. I'm not sure if it's out of relief or stress, but I know it's not out of humor.

 

       "I guess we both win?" Hugo says, voice soft and breathless.

 

       "Guess so."

 

       I pull him closer and kiss him again. _It's not close enough_. In a heartbeat I feel the mood shift from happiness to something more when he deepens the kiss and cradles the back of my head in his hand.

 

       I puse back. "Do you have any more moves to show me?"

 

       Hugo blushes. "I might have a few."

 

       He lifts my leg over his shoulder and throws me against the wall.

 

       The poster behind my back crinkles as we kiss again and again. For a second I'm worried if he'll be upset about the poster, but he doesn't mention it. Instead he pulls my shirt over my head and throws it on the floor.

 

       His hands follow the expanse of my chest and find their way to my back. He digs his nails into my skin and drags them down, leaving red flesh in their wake. My back arches and I whimper into the kiss.

 

       Hugo's hands pause right above the waistband to my pants. He breads the kiss. The dim lights of the room highlight his cheeks with dark blue and for a moment I think back to the aquarium. It felt like it was so long ago.

 

       "Is this okay?" He asks quietly.

 

       I bite my lip. It's been a while since I've done anything like this. I pull him closer to me and press my lips to his cheek. "Go for it."

 

       He slides my pants down just enough to grab my ass.

 

       "Shit," I gasp, jumping at the touch. I've forgotten how good this feels. His teeth latch onto my neck and I moan softly. I've forgotten how good _that_ feels. Hugo kisses me again. I really, really want to touch him.

 

       Do I tap out or go for it?

 

       Well, going for it hasn't failed me yet.

 

       I reach down to grasp the buckle of his belt, quickly undoing it. It's a bit awkward in this position, but I manage to slide it out of the loops- unbutton his jeans, slide my hands in, and-

 

       He's... warm. Hugo groans against my mouth when I take him in my hand and squeeze. I rub my thumb along the base of his cock and slowly stroke him.

 

       Hugo begins to fumble with a drawer inside the desk we're next to. He takes out a small bottle of...

 

       "Hugo, that's awfully convenient," I say with a smile.

 

       I can see him blush. "Don't worry about it."

 

       Heat rises in my gut when I think about what he's going to do to me... and when I think about how he wants _me_.

 

       I take in a sharp breath when he slides a finger in. It's cold.

 

       "Is- is this okay?" He asks again.

 

       "Yeah, yeah," I reassure. I kiss him again and it's messier this time. Needier.

 

       Hugo places his free hand on my waist and pushes a second finger into me. It accompanies a sharp sting but he's there to make up for it, stroking my cock in time with me stroking his.

 

       He's moving faster now, thrusting a third into me and fucking me on his fingers. Our moths collide between hot breaths and the occasional roll of his hips. 

 

       It's tight and it hurts, but I need him as much as he does. He can't stop gasping the words ' _I need you_ ' into my ear. 

 

       Hugo pulls back, takes his fingers out, and I already know what he's going to ask. I shake my head. "I don't- no, you don't have to, but you should really... u-uh..." I choke on my words. "You can go ahead and..."

 

        Hugo smiles. "It's okay, you don't have to say it."

 

       He wants me to say it.  

 

       He rolls into me with a pleasant sigh, resting his forehead at the base of my neck. That's when I get the courage to give it to him.

 

       "...Fuck me." I bite my lip. I'm not good at this. "H-Hugo, _fuck me_."

 

       It's enough for him. He shivers and gasps my name, all the way inside of me now.

 

       Hugo doesn't say a word, and I don't think he can. We're both overcome with the moment, drunk on each other's lust. I could stay like this forever, but the feeling of being filled is turning into a dull throb.

 

       I shift my hips a little, giving him the silent signal that I'm ready. 

 

       Hugo's incredibly strong. He's kept me against the wall for this long, and now he's thrusting into me with full force. What does Hugo's  _full force_ feel like? Well, I'm already against the wall, and that doesn't absorb the impact very well. The only place for the force to go is _against_ and _into_ me, and with each thrust I swear he's hitting deeper... and _deeper_...

 

       I tug Hugo's shirt out of his jeans and run my hands up his back, clawing at his skin. I bite at the skin of his collarbone, stretching the neck of his shirt to give me room. I want to mark him. I want him to _remember_.

 

       With the way he's fucking me, I think he will.

 

       He's thrusting faster now, filling me up in all the right ways. I'm a wreck. I moan his name over and over, tightening around him each time I'm hit with a wave of pleasure (which is every few seconds). 

 

       Hugo's whispering increasingly dirty things into my ear, ghosting hot breaths down my neck each time he pants. 

 

       Hugo wraps his arms around me, shielding my poor Dad Back from the wall. He pulls out and cums on my chest with a _loud_ moan. He pumps me a few times and I finish, too, adding to the mess.

 

       The poster's on the floor now, wrinkled and ripped at the edges. I look at Hugo apologetically but he kisses me before I can say anything.

 

       "It was worth it."


	3. robert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [if you like Robert and want more i made a pwp oneshot if u wanna check it out!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11854407)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this takes place 2-3 months after robert's good end. i tried to make this chapter a bit more ambiguous than the last two. thanks for reading!

       I didn't know how _soon_ he intended to work on himself until he showed up at my door a week after the party and asked me to take care of Betsy for a few months.

 

       Robert checked himself into rehab. I was excited and upset for him all at once. _Where are you going? How long are you staying? What are you gonna do there?_

 

       I had a lot of questions in my head, but I watched him drive away in silence. I _let_ him leave.

 

       While he was in rehab, we went days without talking. It was frustrating, though after the third or fourth time, I got used to it. When we _did_ find time to talk, he told me about all the same tired people and the same tired methods. He spoke of it in a way that made it unclear wether he hated it or enjoyed it.

 

       I tried to make him feel happier, but there's only so much I could do behind a phone screen. I sent him photos of Betsy. I sent him photos of me. I even tried sending him memes, but they confused him just as much as they confused me.

 

       I miss him. I miss the way he kissed me under the tree. I missed the way his presence made me feel.

 

       And then he came back.

 

       He was... different.

 

       He was happy.

 

      The day he drove home, we picked up the empty, dusty bottles off his living room floor and threw dirty clothes in the laundry. 

 

       Betsy was _estatic_ to see him. She wouldn't stop running circles around him and tripping over herself on the hardwood floor. Robert and I slow danced to Tom Waits songs, singing along with voices that burned out a long time ago. 

 

       Something was off. Robert changed, sure- but you can't turn into a whole new person in two months. That's who he was. Entirely new.

 

       That's how I figured out he was pretending.

 

       I asked him about it. Instead of coming up with something wild or spinning me off track, he paused and _talked_ about it.

 

       "Being there for so long, it... helped me see." He took in a shaky breath. "See how much I need someone by my side... an actual living, breathing person, not some automatron repeating the same methods over and over. It took me two months to realize that I'd left that someone behind."

 

       He kissed me and told me he felt complete.

 

       After that the future fell into place before us. Neither of us said anything- we just started spending more time together, holding each other, memorizing the feel of our hands.

 

       We share the same weakness; patience. It's a problem that's become less and less easy to ignore as weeks dragged by. I never pressured him to do anything, or to speed things up. I'm be fine with it, and Robert _knows_ he's not ready to get intimate just yet, but he _loves_ teasing me. Sometimes I'll lay on his bed and he'll explore my body for hours in _total silence_.

 

       And Robert's doing it again. But it's different this time.

 

        _Bzz. Bzz. Bzz._

 

       I pull myself out of my sleepy haze and unlock my phone. When my eyes focus I'm looking at several messages from Robert.

 

_**hey** _

_**hey** _

_**it me** _

 

       Then... a picture. 

 

       Robert was standing at the counter of his bathroom, aiming the camera at the mirror. It looks like he just woke up. He has bedhead, a toothbrush in his mouth, and... _no clothes on._ I look down and see hair trailing down his chest, but the white counter hides everything below his hips.

 

       I don't know why I decided to react the way I did. _Usually_ I respond to things like this indifferently, or with emojis (Amanda showed me how to use them before she left). 

 

       But this time, I thought I'd show him that _I can play his game_ , too.

 

       I kick the blankets off my body and hit _record_.

 

       The video is aimed waist down, giving Robert a perfect view of his shirt I slept in last night. I rake my nails down my chest, all the way to the waistband of my dark grey briefs. 

 

       I slide my hand in. The outline of my hand doesn't leave much to the imagination.

 

       I start making noises- small insistent ones, the ones Robert's used to hearing. They slowly escalated into moans and I stop the recording, embarrassed at the volume I'd gotten to. I muffle myself into my pillow and hit _send_.

 

       I hope that's enough for him. Enough to get the message across. 

 

       We've talked about having sex. Robert told me I should stop worrying about him- which I _always_ do- and that he'd know when he was ready. 

 

        _Bzz. Bzz._

 

**_okay_ **

**_jesus_ **

 

       I couldn't respond. My eyes flutter closed and I curl into myself, rocking my hips into my hand, feeling the pleasure course through my body.

 

       I felt myself getting close-

 

        _Click_.

 

       That... sounds like my door.

 

        _Slam_.

 

       I jolt upright and cover myself with the blanket. I hear another _click_. The bedroom door flies open and I scream.

 

       It's Robert.

 

       "You scared me, asshole," I say, heart pounding in my ears. I steady my breathing.

 

       Robert throws his keys and his leather jacket onto a chair. "Who else in this _entire_ cul de sac would have a spare key to your house?"

 

       I... okay, he has a point. I blush.

 

       The bed creaks when Robert hops on and climbs over me. I wrap my arms around him and smooth his red, long sleeve shirt over his back.

 

       Robert kisses my neck. The rough stubble on his face brushes my skin when he bites down.

 

       "A-ah! _Robert_." I put my hands on his shoulders.

 

       He laughs and kisses the bruise on my neck.

 

       Robert smells good. Not like whiskey, oil, and cigarettes as he used to- but more like old spice deodorant and fresh shampoo. There's still the softest hint of alcohol on him, but it's not nearly as noticeable as it was.

 

       I like having him in my arms. He's warm, he's big, and he's nice to hold on to. I dont think I'll ever get used to the warm feeling I get whenever I see him. 

 

      I break our lazy makeout and look into his eyes. I know what he wants. _He_ knows what he wants.

 

       "Robert, are... are you sure?"

 

       "Yeah, I am. And I don't wanna back out this time, I..." he sits on the edge of the bed and takes off his shoes. "I just get nervous around you."

 

       "Nervous? Why?"

 

       He joins me under the blankets and straddles my waist.

 

       "'Cause _look_ at you. You're gorgeous, and... I don't know why you'd want _me_. You have your life together, I'm trying to piece mine up. You're perfect, and you're important to me, and I'm not about to ruin that."

 

       "Robert, there's nothing you could ruin right now." And I meant it. 

 

       He leans down and gets close to my ear. "Then why don't you make those noises for me again?"

 

       Robert slips his hand to where mine was and caresses my inner thighs, dragging his fingers along my sex. 

 

       If he doesn't hold back around me, I shouldn't, either. I moan effortlessly, crumbling under his sweet embrace. 

 

       But I don't want to make this about me. That's not how I planned our first time to go, anyways.

 

       I flip him onto his back and kiss him, massaging the tension out of his shoulders, his chest, his waist... I make my way down his body and press my lips to the slit of skin between his shirt and his low jeans. 

 

       I want him to relax. I want him to _feel_ good.

 

       I unbutton and unzip his pants, lazily mouthing at his half-hard cock through thin cloth.

 

       Robert gasps and lays back in the sheets, pressing the back of his hand to his forehead. His head rolls to the side when I graze my teeth across his bulge and the wet spot at the very tip. 

 

       I start touching myself again, feeding off of his growing arousal and soft grunts.

 

 

 

       I pull his clothes down and let his full erection free. Robert's already _ruined_ \- his hands are balled up like fists in my hair and he calls my name like a prayer on his tongue. When I drag my tongue on the underside of his shaft he's bucking his hips into my face.

 

       I give him what he needs and take him down my throat. It takes some time and some more moans of my name but I reach the end, nose meeting the coarse hair at the base of his cock.

 

 

       I hum low in my throat several times, creating vibrations that gets his back arching for more. I swallow hard, throat closing around him.

 

       It triggers my gag reflex and I choke- but I can't bring my head up. Robert pushes me further. He's looking down at me, praising me, telling me to keep taking it all in. 

 

 

 

       So I do, as best as I can. He pulls my hair and starts fucking my mouth, going slow enough not to choke me this time.

 

       I hollow out my cheeks every time I raise my head, sucking on his cock, tasting salty fluid in the back of my mouth. He cums just like that, releasing into my mouth and my throat.

 

       I pull back and swallow everything, catching my breath. After a few seconds of bliss, he pulls me up and kisses my forehead. "Did you-"

 

       "Yeah." I pull my sticky fingers out of my pants and laugh.

 

       Robert takes my finger into his mouth.

 

       " _Robert_."

 

       He smiles. "Got another round in ya?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](https://raddadds.tumblr.com/)


End file.
